


Angelus Novus

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, LEIA LEIA LEIA LEIA, Single Drabble, late treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Leia, in flight.





	Angelus Novus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



> I can't read a calendar, apparently, so this treat is late. I hope it manages to please anyway.
> 
> Title from Paul Klee via Walter Benjamin.

"I wanted to fly, once," she told Evaan while they rattled through a hyperjump.

Evaan did not snicker. She merely looked Leia over and shook her head.

"I did!"

"I do not doubt that, your majesty."

*

As a girl, she jumped off hills, leapt into the bright wind, hoped _this time_ she'd catch the wind. 

"My Macondian jumping bean," her mother would say when Leia was returned to her, dusty and dishevelled yet beaming.

*

Leia _will_ soar, once, when she must. 

She will turn her back to hope and fasten her gaze on death, and she will shatter the cold.


End file.
